The three blanks of the invention are each appropriately shaped, slit, perforated and scored so that each may be folded into the desired configuration in a suitable folding and gluing machine. When folded, the entire external surface of the box and lid corresponds to one side only of the individual blanks, so that appropriate decorative and informative information may be printed on the blanks by a single one-sided printing operation.
The resulting box is made with a minimum of gluing operations, yet it is sturdy and strong, and it is capable of relatively rough usage without tearing, crushing or losing its shape.